The present invention relates to the field of containers, and particularly to a rigid container floor and the container comprising the same.
The containers have been widely used in the world as a universal means of transportation. At present, conventional containers commonly employ a wood floor as a load bearing floor, thus timber consumption is relatively high. With the shortage of the timber for the container floor, container manufacturing cost is rising. Also handling vehicles are likely to damage the wood floor when running into the container, making wood floors at a high maintenance cost. Therefore, the current container manufacturers try to use a rigid floor instead of the wood floor.
The Chinese invention patent application NO. 201320817638.5, entitled “CONTAINER WITH RIGID FLOORS” filed with SIPO, describes a rigid floor of a container with stiffeners which are provided on the floor so as to increase the strength of the floor. However, due to the existence of the stiffeners, plugs are required to seal the openwork at the overlapping parts of the bottom frame of a container. Furthermore, the rigid floor of such a structure can not fulfill the automatic welding of the container, that is, continuous welding by means of the robots. Whereas if the stiffener at the edge part of the rigid floor is to be knocked and flattened, not only workload is increased, but also the welding defect may readily occur.